


Steven Taylor

by Arkytior (The_Creacher)



Series: The Companions [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alone, Angst with a Happy Ending, Classic Who, Classic Who companions are awesome, Companions, Dolls, Doubt, First Doctor Era, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creacher/pseuds/Arkytior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one goes out to good ol' Steve, the stowaway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steven Taylor

Alone

You were all alone

Then you met him

Then you met her

Then you met him

Then you met her

And it was all so shocking

Four humans

After two years all alone

(Except for HiFi)

You had been found by

Not one

Not two

Not three

But four humans

(Of course, how were you supposed to know then that the old one wasn't from Earthling decent?)

But still, still, still

You could not believe your luck

You talked on-and-on

And they responded

And you found a place to be

And you learned to believe

And you learned what it meant to be human

And you learned it from an alien


End file.
